Undisclosed desires
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Set after Gillies escapes the train Season 7 EPISODE 9. William Murdoch can't stop thinking about James Gillies and how he makes he feel things he shouldn't. What happens when he finds none other than James Gillies in his home
1. Chapter 1

**Something which has been in my head when i saw these two together, if you don't like Male/Male pairing don't read it. Hope you like it anyway :)**

* * *

Murdoch sat at his desk chair remembering the failed attempt to transport Gillies to the noose.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Gilles panted below him as Murdoch fist started to feel sore he could feel he had cut his fist on the harsh gravel of the train track_

_"You won" he panted "for the last time this is it for us, doesn't that make you just a little sad"_

_Murdoch looked at the man and shook his head "No"_

_"Not even a tinsy bit" Gilles held the expression of almost longing and pleading with Murdoch "Come now detective, you and I share something special, you know that"_

_Murdoch barely had time to react to the shock of James Gilles, the man who had attempted to kill him, Julia and Crabtree, had pulled him down and kissed him_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"You alright Murdoch"

He looked up to find Inspector Brackenreid looking at him in concern

"Fine sir" Murdoch shuffled some papers before standing up

"Take the rest of the evening off Murdoch" Murdoch was about to protest but was cut off "That's an order, even you bright sparks need to rest"

Murdoch smiled gratefully "Thank you sir"

The inspector nodded before calling Reeves into his office

-)-(-

Murdoch entered his home with a deep sigh he walked slowly up the stairs and placed his hat on his bed he looked to the corner of the room and stopped short

"Hello again"

Murdoch didn't know how to respond he just simply looked at Gilles in shock

"You have a lot of nerve Gilles" Murdoch moved forward "Your coming with me to the station"

Gilles laughed before pushing Murdoch away and punching him in the face

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't want to die"

Gilles hovered over Murdoch and grinned

"Well isn't this a piece of daja vu, except the tables are reversed"

Gilles stood up and held a hand out for him he stood up without the extended hand and walked backwards until he was a safe distance from Gilles

James placed Murdoch's hat on his head with a tilt, Murdoch observed the man to see he was clean shaven and properly dressed, he did however keep his hair the same like he did when he saw him last

"What are you doing here Gilles?"

James shrugged "Been thinking about that night, I saw you jump off that bridge, tell me did you do it to retrieve me and send me to the gallows, or was there a tiny part of you which just wanted to see me safe"

"Don't be absurd, I wanted you at the gallows to finally give us all a bit of piece, Julia was beside herself…"

"Ahhhh Julia, I still maintain I did you both a favour, I saw you two kissing the other night when you worked out the robbery"

Murdoch's blood ran cold and Gilles smiled

"O yes Murdoch, I've been keeping an eye on you" he walked towards Murdoch with slow deliberate movements Murdoch walked backwards until he was pressed against the wall

"Have you been thinking about anything else that night Murdoch?"

Murdoch remained quiet he knew what Gilles was asking but he didn't want to say anything, his faith would say the feeling he had felt were wrong, but how could he deny the fact he wanted more. He had never felt anything like that with Julia or any other woman not even any man not that he had been kissed by any other man. But James Gilles brought that out of him the urge to be reckless and brash.

"No, and if you want to literally save your neck I suggest you leave"

Gilles smiled "You can't lie to me Murdoch, I know what you felt" Gilles looked him up and down, grinning "_Believe me_, I felt it" he whispered he pulled Murdoch into another kiss before jumping out of the window. Murdoch raced to the window but only saw a carriage hastily moving away from his home. He shut the window and realized Gilles had taken his hat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Murdoch decided he needed a break from Toronto he booked a week off from work to clear his head from James Gilles. Not even a new case could help him

Poor Crabtree had come in with an exciting new case, one he would have gladly sunk his teeth into

(_)

_Flashback_

_"Sir did you hear about the new Egyptian exhibit?"_

_"No George" Murdoch was currently trying to solve a puzzle_

_"Well one of the statues has gone missing, a very large head sir who I believe is supposed to me Cleopatra"_

_Murdoch looked at George "And?"_

_George looked almost shocked at the detective "a giant statue sir completely made from ancient stone has gone missing in the middle of the night with no one seeing anything and you're not inserted sir?"_

_Murdoch sighed "Of course George let's go down to the museum_

_End of flashback_

_(_)_

Why did he feel this way about Gilles? The man was a monster the man _is_ a monster. Sighing tiredly Murdoch lay down on the bed leaving his belongings in his case and went to sleep.

Murdoch was aware someone was in the room with him when he woke up the moon lit the room the curtains swayed gently from the cool night a window he did not remember opening when he arrived his suitcase had been moved from the middle of the room to next to the closet someone shifted beside Murdoch in the double bed he turned with his hand clenched in a fist only to be pressed down than none other than James Gilles grinning down at him with Murdoch's hat tilted to the side of his head

"How did you know I was here Gilles?"

Gilles chuckled slightly Murdoch could smell fresh mint on his breath

"O Murdoch I always know where you are, did you take this little break because of me?"

Murdoch struggled against him but couldn't move

"Don't flatter yourself" Murdoch hissed Gilles didn't seem bothered hw grinned and leaned closer to Murdoch who stiffened remembering intimately what happened last time on two occasions when they were this close

"I've missed you Murdoch" before kissing him

* * *

Meanwhile

Julia was sat across from Dr Grace

"Emily have you noticed anything odd about Murdoch"

Emily looked up coyly from her lunch "Odd Murdoch? Those two words never entered my mind"

Julia smiled at Emily "seriously he seems very…distant"

"How so?" Emily set her knife and fork down on the plate

"Well he seems distracted, but I spoke to Inspector Brackenreid and he says Murdoch hasn't been interested in any cases just the other week they had to find the missing statue from the museum normally Murdoch would have loved that but he seems…well…"

"Distracted?" Emily finished

"Yes"

"I'm sure it's nothing Julia"

Julia bit her lip "I think this has something to do with James Gillies"

"Julia" Emily scolded

"I know I keep on saying and well hoping he's dead but what if he's not"

"Julia" Emily placed her hand on Julia's "There is nothing to worry about you know and I know that he James Gillies was back he would inform you and Inspector Brackenreid"

Julia nodded

"Now let us enjoy our lunch and have some of that delicious cake and wine"

Julia chuckled


End file.
